What TMM Would Never Say or Do
by KelcitaoOo
Summary: This is, say, a minidrabble. We fans take the characters and throw them in a crazed situation they would NEVER be found in the show or magna. Send reviews this is mostly your ideas!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo:OOK! HERE WE GOES!

MewKels: I know, I know, I had like 100 spelling mistakes- don't get me wrong, I'm a good speller and all, but…I don't know what I was thinking while I was typing- I was probably eating a donut or something… o.O

I HAVE DECIDED TO ADD ANOTHER STORY TO THE ABC'S STORY! ONLY BECAUSE I WANT TO! MUAHAHAHAHA!HERE ME ROAR!…squeak?

This one is called: WHAT TMM WOULD NEVER SAY! (WTTMWNS!)

In your reviews 4 the ABC's story, include ideas or things tmm would NEVER EVER do! like…..

Deep Blue: I LOVE THIS PLANET! (Earth)

Random people: YOU'RE UGLY AND GIRLY!

Deep Blue: WAAAH! EARTHLINGS ARE MEAN AND CRUEL! ((blows up Earth and runs off crying))

Junk like that! Just gimme you're ideas or whatever, and I could improvise a bit and change it around, but if you absolutely don't want me to touch it, then write 'NO TOUCHY' and in any case, I will write your name next to yours so everyone in the world will know YOU DID IT and clap 4 you. But before I can officially start it, I need about 10 ideas or whatever so I can make a chappie.

GOOD LUCKS!

? By??

? By??

? By??

? By??

? By??

? By??

? By??

? By??

? By??

? By??


	2. Chapter 2

MewK: Yo, peeps! What's happening?

Kiki: WOOHOO! **jumps up and down** YOU SAID IM GETTING A USERNAME! NAMED KIK! X )

Kish: FINALLY! NOW SHE CAN LEAVE OUR CONVERSATIONS AND NEVER COME BACK! YAY!

MewK: You two! Calm down! Yes, Kiki. I'm getting you a username using the word 'Kiki' , but no Kish, Kiki's staying with us. She's just so cute! **pinches Kiki's cheek**

Kiki: AWW! MEW KELCITA'S TRYING TO KILL ME! **points at MewK**

MewK: **sigh**

The Official First Chappie! I feel so proud of myself!

Kiki: (claps)

MewK: I did most of these during science and social studies and English AND MATH… but not Spanish… Just for u guyz! So if I fail the next test, I'm blaming you guys! XD

Kiki: (tugs ear)

MewK: owowowowow! x.x Oh, yeah! We go to the same catholic private school! I forgot. n.n

Kiki: PAY ATTENTION!

MewK: But I'm too-

Kiki: AND DON'T SAY YOU'RE TOO CHEAP TO 'PAY' ATTENTION! GOSH! (gasp) OMG IT'S PUNS! YAY PUNS! XD

Kdjfsasldasdfhlk';asfeghl'asdhfjpjaklfjfslkfuh'pjrelknmdvnjkl;dnfm;lfijo

1.Blue Knight: (singing) Who wears short shorts! I wear short shorts! (shows off legs)

Zakuro: Aaaay! Pudding! Cover your eyes! (dives after Pudding)

2. Keiichiro: You're all FIRED!

3. Keiichiro: Come on, Ichigo! Come on! Get in the car! (pushes her in)

4. Kish: Aw, forget Ichigo. I'll go after Pudding! (tries glomping Pudding)

Tart: BACK OFF! SHE'S MINE!

5.(When Ryou tells Ichigo she's a Mew)

Ryou: You're a Tokyo Mew Mew now. You will fight aliens who are attacking earth along with 4 other girls.

Ichigo: Fighting? Ok, but I bruise easily.

6.Pudding: Aaaaayyy! Hairy legs! Hairylegshairylegshairylegshairylegs! (points at Blue Knight) (hands a razor) Shave! shave shaveshaveshaveshaveshave!  
Blue Knight: ………Shut up!

7. (Mews go into basement lab for the first time)

Keiichiro: Now girls, don't touch anything…

Pudding: Oh! What does this button do?

Ryou: Don't push it!

Pudding: (pushes button)

(Pluto :the planet: blows up)

Ryou: I told you not to push it… -.-

8. Blue Knight: I LOVE MEW ICHIGO!

Kish: Yeah, you can have her now. I'm over her. -.-

Blue Knight: Really!

Kish: NO! (punches Blue Knight dead) woot! She's mine!

9. Keiichiro: Hey, Ryou? Can you help me put my ponytail into a braid? I wanna see how it looks on me…

10. Deep Blue: ('Napoleon Dynamite' reference) GOSH! We only wanted to take back Earth. Why do you humans resist dying a slow, painful death so we can take over?So selfish… (shakes head)

BONUS! XD

11. Mint: Tea? Who drinks that crap! Wait…

MewK: Well, there you go. There ARE others in my notebook, but it's midnight on a school night, and my mom's yelling at me, and Kiki is sleeping 'watching' (not walking) me through my den window. She's pretty scary with that flashlight under her chin. O.o

Review!


	3. The Reviewer's Ideas!

The Reviewer's :

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or Neko-Tokyo. Yeah, I kinda forgot to mention that I got this WHOLE idea from Neko-Tokyo.

Kish: What a dumb ass **looks at kelcita**

MewKels: Yeah, I know -.-

**LadyOfRandomnessThe1st:**

Retasu: Guys, are you sure we should-- aw, screw my insecurity! LETZ GO BUNGEE JUMPING!

Pudding(stopping beside homeless dude by side of road): Here, take some cash, you need it more than me.

Zakuro: twitch must twitch have twitch COMPANY!

Ichigo: RUN AWAY, GUYS! I'M PMSING! I WOULDN'T WANNA GET PISSY AND HURT YOUR FEELINGS!  
actually ichigo might say that... well itz funny!

MewKels: LofRthe1st, I LUV RETASU'S! LOL! That made me laugh when I read it. Good job! Keep on truckin'! n.n

**DazedGal911:**

(1):Zakuro: (Eyes twitches freakishly) I-LuvU!-U-Luv ME! WERE A HAPPY FAMILY!

(2): Blue Knight: (plays around with ponytail) Don't you just luv my hair? It took me like, 2 hours to do right!

(3): Lettuce: (Says to mint) Yo mama!

(4): Ryou: (hums)I liked Ichigo!I like Ichigo! SHES SO CUTE!  
Ichigo: (BLushes) have u been drinking Ryou?

(5): Tart:Why does Pai have a girly fan?  
Pai: I do not! (waves fan in front of face)  
(6): Kish:(grinning and sings) Ichigo has pink panties!  
Ichigo: (shrieks) KISH!

Ichigo: Wait, I have an idea!  
Kish: I love you, Pudding!  
Ryou: Which dress do you think would look better on my figure? pink or green, my opinion is the green, it really goes well with my gorgeus eyes!  
Mint: Zakoru is soo overrated!

Lettuce: Mint is a :BLEEP:

MewKels: lol DG911, I LUV THE BLUE KNIGHT! That's totally me at night when I go to the movies. Kelcita: like, OMG! Gi just like, shampooed my hair for 2 HOURS STRAIGHT! Rock on, dazedgal.

**KishISmyOBSESSION:**

ryou: looks makes sure no one's looking and puts on ichigo's cafe alfet hey not bad. confey to!  
2. Keiichiro: can i stop smileing now? my cheeks hurt! really they do!  
3. zakuro: says in polite voice welcome to the cafe! may i take your order? smiles politly  
4. Tart: kish you look like a girl! Kish: oh ya? well at least i don't have pigtails 4 a hair doo! Pie: both of u quite it! we're all girls cause we're wearing 2-peices!  
5. Ichigo: m... purina dog chow!  
6. Mint: just so you guys know, this mansion is not my house, it's my neighbors. that points to box is my house. so are my clothes, because i don't own any at all WAHH!  
7. (Continued from #6) Ryou: Same here, wah!  
8. Kish: kisses and hugs? EWW!  
9. Pie: whats 2+2 fish right? or is it 22?  
10. (woohoo lucky # 10!) Zakuro: this isn't really my hair! rips off pretty purple hair 2 reveal bald-ness All other mew mews: AAH! TO SHINEY! OUR EYES IN PAIN!

1.Tart saying to pudding: i love you!  
2. Kish to ichigo: let's break up 'casue u smell bad  
2 & a 1/2. Ichigo: WOOF!  
3. Pudding: i don't like bananas their horrid! sticks out tongue  
4. lettuce: i like whale sushi! muahahahaha!  
5. Keiichiro: i'm tired off being a gentleman! do you know how hard it is to stay nice THIS long!

MewKels: KISmOBSESSION, I totally ur mint and ryou- they're not THAT rich! Hey… are you poking fun at me for saying living in a box? You know I live in a box in the middle of the street, right! RIGHT? Lol- you go, KIMO

MewKels: I know there's LOTS more, but this is all I'll do for today. Just be grateful for me updating this! You are all very, very lucky for me to have a half day today on account of Thanksgiving being tomorrow and I'm just telling my parents I'm doing my homework, even though I'm not.

Kiki: **tugs MewKels' ear** HEY!

MewKels: OUCH! **rubs ear** You know that hurts! Anyways, just please continuing sending in your ideas! n.n

And special thanks to Dark Mew Angel for being so generous for not reporting me. I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know that the Deep Blue quote was yours. I AM GIVING CREDIT TO THE DEEP BLUE QUOTE 'saying in chapter 1' TO DARK MEW ANGEL. Ot's so sad that they had to change their format, DMA. Now it's all about the Café Mew-Mew format. :S

Happy BIRDday,

MewKelcita

November 23, 2005


	4. i need more ideas reviewers!

NEW CHAPPIE! Send me your ideas! The reason I changed my user name ((from Mew Kelcita to just KelcitaoOo)) is cuz soon, im going to write a zutara story. ((Avatar: the last air bender ((ALTA)))

oOoOooOoOoOoOoDisclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMM, we'll that to the people who did n.n (oh my, and just to think, I've already updated this chapter with NO DISCLAIMER! Man, I would have gotten seriously screwed doubled over! **sweat drops**))

Ryou: Hey guys! I have good news and bad news!

Mew News: What is it?

Ryou: the bad news is, the aliens have taken over the world.

Mews Mews: gasp

Ryou: The good news is, I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to geicho!

Minto: Brilliant. r.r

((**_Jewel_**))

Yeah, Jewel, they're pretty much screwed now XD

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Pai: I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVEIT I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT YOU LIKE TO (points to all the characters that ever appeared on the show) MOVE IT

((**_ryou mint4eva_**))

That movie is so funny! Lol n.n

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

1.Pie: Ichigo…I….can't keep it in much longer….places hand over chest

Ichigo: What's wrong, Pie?

Pie: Ichigo, I…..want……

Ichigo: o.O

Pie: want…… YOUR BODY…………badly….!

Masaya: ((he finds ichigo's bell, holds in it resting on his neck and standing in front of the mirror)) Who's a pretty little girl! I'M a pretty little girl!

Keiichiro: ((walks in, eyes wide open and hair coming out in strands))

oOo Reference to an ALTA pic I saw, too!

((**_Mew of Fire_**))

Did you see that pic, too? I found it! It's by Booter-Freak on http/ twitches ummm… that's all you guys sent me, so like…. Send more so I can update more1! The reason 4 the wait was for you guys to review your ideas, not be because I'm too lazy! ((Though, that's like, 1/8 the reason))

For every review/idea you send in, you save an elf for Santa!

Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Hanukah, and have a Splendid New Year!

KelcitaoOo

12/25/2005


	5. Chapter 5

MewK: …Uhhh…I've been reading Zutara fan fiction, from Avtar: The Last Airbender…? Don't hurt me! –flees-

Disclaimer: Don't own TMM or anything besides my nail polish xD

* * *

Zakuro: Let's throw a party on the roof! Then we can, like, eat candy, and, like, do nailpolish, and play house...

Mint: You suck, Zakuro. Even more then Tea.

Ichigo: Masaya, I hate you! I like Pai now.

Masaya: Cool, because I'm taking over the earth soon! Mwahahaha!

Deep Blue: I will take over the land of fairies and unicorns!

MewK: xD Wootness for tokyomewmewgal! Lol

oOoOoO oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo

1) Hi! Zakuruo here! here's how to get rid of stress, you just eat your worst nemisis's name! for example pai! (pullS a pie out of nowhere and shoves her face in it) or this! (rips open a pudding and slurps it down) or this or thiss! (shoves strawberies and poptarts in her mouth) heh-heh heh-heh MUAHAHAHA!

2. pai: da-da-da-da da-da da-da can't touCh this da-da-da-da da-da da-da can't touch this!

3. lettuce : burning books and danceing around a fire ha-who-gwa-heeha-hohoho!

4. Pai: OMG! KISH! kish: what? pai: OMG look! mint! she's in your family album! kish: OMG how is that posiblely possible? Tart: that explaines why you have the same hairdoo as mint Kish: i so totally do not! Tart: yes you do! if you take out your hairbands you hair looks like it Kish: T.T

5. Kish: yawn (tries to get out of bed but relises he's stuck) ALRIGHT WHO TIED MY RIBBONS AROUND THE MATRESS AGAIN!

6. Ryou: hey ichigo, you wanna know how i got Masha? Ichigo: how? Ryou: well since i'm part cat and all i axadentaly ate one part of keiichiro's computer and then coughed it up in a hairball and it was alive Ichigo: OMG! i'm gonna puke! runs to bathroom

7. Pai: beep! beep boop boop! bop boop! Tart: what in the world are you doing? Pai: shh! i'm talking to my computer! Computer: buz Pai: buzz boop boop!

8. Kish: looking in mirror heh heh heh Pai: what are you laughing at? Kish: pai you dimwit! don't you know that people who are wearing green are horny? Pai: in english please Kish: look it up in the dictionary you twit! never mind your most likely to stupid to know what a dictionary is. it means sexy!

9. pai:CURSE THE QUEEN OF HEATRS! Kish: why? Pai: didn't you hear the ryhme? 'the queen of hearts, she made some tarts!' so if it weren't for her, we'ed never have our annoying runt on board!

10. kish: while levitating you can fly you can fly you can fly! note this song is from peter pan

MewK: Ahaha, KishISMyObsession xD Kudos for you.

oOoOoO oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo

Mint: Come on guys I want you to meet my best friend!  
Ichigo: I thought I was your best friend?  
Mint: no your just there.

Blue knight:P like OMG Mint doncha just love my hair!  
Mint: ...walk away...just walk away...

MewK: Aha! I say 'just walk away' all the time. :3 Yay for Celestrial Wolf!

oOoOoO oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo

1.ichigo: I LOVE u kish!

KISH: NO! i am gay and i love Masaya!

2:Masaya: i LOVE polluting!( dumps oil into water!)

Deep Blue: No! don't hurt the little fish! wa!( starts crying!)

MewK: the ultimate evil, you're not weird. If you're weird, then that means I brought World Peace 3 3 xD

oOoOoO oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo

Ichigo: Oh, red and yellow, and green and blue, rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys, we love you!

Masaya(shuffling tarot cards): The Cards say Kish is going to experience a rapid decline in pride very soon... Mwuhahahahahahaha!

Keiichiro:looks over both shoulders, ducks behind counter, and peels face off(mask u idiots). a green, wrinkly stalk with a sucker on it creeps out and takes a deep breath: Geez, it's stuffy in there. The things I do for the sake of total world domination.

MewK: ambassador.to.the.Beyond is SUCH a silly lil cookie –gives cookie- It's…ummm… non-poison-ness?

* * *

Wow… That's it! Hehe

Sorry I've been living under a rock for some time…I'm losing interest in TMM and obsessive in Avatar: The Last Airbender x3

BUT-! This is my last TMM baby ( I don't think I'm gonna continue that drabble…), and I plan onto finishing it.

So, I'll give this story atleast 3 more chapters!

3,

MewKelcita

June 10, 2006


	6. Chapter 6

Mk I'm baa-aack lol.

Since I'm bored out of my mind, I'll just update this story before I update my Avatar story.

There is a problem with uploading new documents right now, so I have taken my 2nd 'chapter' of H.L.C. and edited to become this and then I shall add this to W.T.M.M.W.N.S.D. hehe. :P

**Psst! I got a secret to tell you reviewers! **

I've decided (since the next chapter will be the last… or maybe 2 more chapters…) I will be giving away **Reviewer Awards** i.e.: the longest review reward, the most craziest idea reward, the shortest review reward, etc. But that's not all the rewards! Hehe.

Prizes for them will be decided later.

* * *

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kish: yeah come here blue knight! (( huggles)) i like totally love you!

Pai: omg, I just now realized...DEEP BLUE looks like a girl!

Deep blue: you hurt my self esteem you meanie! (( sits in  
cornrer and swatts at air)), get away you meanie!

Tart: Pudding i like totally love you! gimme a hug!

Kish: lyke i am totally over ichigo.

Ichigo: no kish i love you to much!

Kish: too late i became gay and now love Keiichiro!

Keiichiro: but I love Pai!

Ryou: I love Kish, Pai and Tart all at the same time! so ohh burn!

Ichigo: I love Tart!

Mint: I love Tart too! ((starts fighting with ichigo over Tart))

Tart: I love pudding and Ichigo!

Pudding: Tart sucks I love Kish!

Lettuce: I love Zakuro

Zakuro: I love Mint and Ichigo!

Pai: O.O i hate all of you.

(( MewK: Aha! I love Pai in this one! Hehe…))

episode two-

Pai: i just totally love that hairstyle Zakuro! where do you  
get your hair done?

Zakuro: omfg i totally forgot! (( dyes hair pink))

Kish: Ichigo i hate you

Ichigo: I Like totally love Kish, Mint, Pai, Tart, I hate the

blue knight. what a loser. his shorts are shorter than mints costume.

Blueknight: aww forget Ichigo i like have totally fallen in  
love with Ryou! and Pai! and Tart! and most of all...KISH

Kish: I love you too blueknight!

FIN! oh yeah Pai: I still love yet hate you all and i am a complete failure. gimme a hug? and can we change the color of my fan?

(( MewK: Hehe! See? I looove Pai… but I HATE pie…))

Good job, MewMidnight! Pretty name, too lol

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kish: Ohmigosh!  
Tart: What?  
Kish: YOU'RE A DORK!  
Tart: No duh.

Kish: I'm going to get a degree in calculas old chap.  
Pie: Duh. Why, Kish, duh?  
Kish: 'CAUSE I'M SMART, YOU'RE NOT, AND I GOT THIS COOL BRITISH ACCENT!  
Pie: Oh, duh.

Ryou: Sleeping Keiichiro... Keiichiro... squeezes Keiichiro plushie and sucks thumb

(( MewK: Hehe! Awwww Cute lil Ryou… xD))

Ichigo: Mew Mew Power, Mew Mew Sass, Mew Mew Power up your-  
Pudding: BUTT! YOUR SHINY BUTT!  
Lettuce: Shiny... Shiny...

(( MewK: I LOVE THAT SAYING! YES! ))

Pudding: twitches I. Like. CHEESE! AND KEIICHIRO! hops on scooter (regular not electric) LET'S GO KEIICHIRO!  
Keiichiro: IT RYHMES! hops on scooter WHE!  
Pudding: We're not moving.  
Keiichiro: EXACTLY!

Keiichiro: I SHAVED MY HEAD! I'M GONNA BECOME A MONK! HAHAHAHA! Month later I ditched the monks. I"m TOO SEXY FOR THEM! starts to sing 'I'm to sexy for my shirt' song

Lettuce: I. Like. CRAZY! HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHA three days later HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

MONKEYS: ATTACK THE MIDGET!  
TART: AGRH!  
PUDDING: TAR TAR! Glomps  
MONKEYS: glomp as well  
TART: 0.0

(( MewK: o.o' Monkeys! Aha))

Awesome job, Mew-Sahara! All very, er, creative… hehe

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kish: Hey, Ichigo? Did you know that I eat diapers?  
Ichigo: You rock, Kish! Let's go eat diapers together!  
Masaya: Hey, those belong to me! (the diapers do)

Aha! Nice, tokyomewmewgal. Mmmmm…diapers…

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

this could take a while. ... ... i got it!  
Keiichiro: Um, Ryou...  
Ryou: Yeah?  
Keiichiro: I never told you this, but I have cheese in my socks.  
Ryou: O.o

Ichigo:(Frying pan behind back) Oh, Kish! I have a little present for you!  
Kish: Yes! Flys over  
Ichigo hits hit with frying pan that turns into a chicken that lays eggs on him and then it turns into a little Tart dollie that blathers nonsense and then turns back into a frying pan.

(( MewK: o.o' Wow… My friend Kiki LOVES chickens lol!))

Aww, Yushi, I think they ROCK. And I'm sure the reviewers do. x

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mint: I LOVE TO WORK! Ichigo you can take a break I'll do all your work for you!

Ichigo: I HATE CATS! They are so gross!

Pudding:...I hate the world...

Tart: PUDDING! my little candy I love you so much! I even did your laundry!

Pie:...2222!

Kish: Like omg! ichigo is like so stupid!

Lettuce: you guys are such wimps! come on get some back bone will ya!

Zakuro: Like lets so go shopping! omg omg omg! I HAVE to have that cute pink shirt! it like would look so cute on me...right guys? right...RIGHT?

Masaya: I hate cleanliness! starts throwing trash everywhere in his room...MUCH BETTER!

Deep Blue: I'm bored...hey guys lets play spin the bottle!

(( MewK: YES LETS AAAALLPLAY SPON DA BOTTLE! Aha –thinks perverted thoughts- :o))

Blue Knight: Ichigo save yourself! I'm so tired of having to save your but every single day!

Ryou: ICHIGO! HERE'S YOUR RAISE!

Keiirchio: I hate baking...I'll try parachuting instead!

((MewK: YES! PARACHUTING! Whoa you spelled it right.. I'd never be able to hehe))

Wootness for AnimeMew! Hehe

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

* * *

Sweet- 4 pages hehe.

Mmmk- So I've decided that I will do 2 more chapters, depending on how many reviews I get. I may do more, but it's all up to you, reviewers! And yes, I know some of you who read this will not review and think others will review for them. Nu-uh, missy/mister!

REVIEW!

(( And keep in mind the **Reviewer Rewards!**))

I think the prize will be a Drabble for a pairing for each certain category won. Yes, the prize:

A short Drabble on a pairing you like from Tokyo Mew Mew and you will ive me the setting when I announce the winners. J

Good luck! And R&R.

KelcitaoOo

June 23, 2006


End file.
